


happy halloween, sunshine

by aeonpathy



Series: nct uwu [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, doyoung and johnny cameo, it's set in america, microscopic norenmin, oh ya cameos frm other groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: The school's gossiping about the star senior that transferred from the rival high school, but god forbid did anything prepare them for lunch.alternatively that really short halloween!au drabble no one really asked for





	happy halloween, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i thought abt this in my ap world lecture oop
> 
> btw clemine is pronounced cleh-min

 

 

 

"Hey, Hyuck, did you hear about the senior that's gonna be in this class?"

 

The hallway is crowded but Jeno's arm snakes its way and wraps around his neck, playfully choking him, making Donghyuck swat his hand to where he thinks Jeno's face is.

 

He's not successful this time.

 

A warm laugh from his right makes both boys swivel, and Donghyuck pretends to gag when he sees Renjun and Jaemin walking towards them. He can already imagine the heart eyes on Jeno's face, but breaks into a smile anyways when Jaemin pulls them into a group hug.

 

"Chenle and Jisung said they'd be here in a few minutes, so I guess we'll just wait for them," Renjun sighs, as they walk into their AP Literature class. Their teacher looks up and smiles.

 

He's dressed as Tony the Tiger.

 

"Hey guys, how's your morning this Halloween? Hear about the new student?" Mr. Seo, in Donghyuck's opinion, is hands down one of the best teachers at the school. (He's biased, but no one knows that they're brothers besides his close friends, so he supposes it's fine.)

 

Jeno nods excitedly and Donghyuck swears he hears Renjun coo.

 

Disgusting. 

 

Mr. Seo speaks on. "Alright, class starts in about three minutes, but I guess I couldgive everyone a hint. The new student's from Clemine Grove High."

 

The classroom immediately starts talking. Clemine Grove High was the school across the bridge, and have been friendly rivals with their school for as long as anyone can remember. Whether it be academics, sports, or even dances, both schools were infamous for always going head to head each other.

 

The attention snaps back to the door that was just swung open, in walking Chenle and Jisung, dressed up as a puppy, in tow.

 

The bell rings five seconds after. 

 

Yeri and Irene unanimously  _aw_ , and Chenle grumbles at them before sitting next to Jaemin.

 

"Clemine Grove, huh? Why am I not surprised," Jisung huffs, plopping his books on his desk. "I just wonder who it is."

 

The rest hum in agreement.

 

"Well," Donghyuck remarks, "everyone kinda knows everyone, so I wouldn't be shocked if it's someone we all know." 

 

There's a knock on the door that no one really hears until the second one sort of echoes. "Must be him," Mr. Seo sings and Chenle whispers  _it's a him_? He thinks about all the guys he knows at Clemine. Felix yells 'quiet on set' and all eyes are on the door.

 

"Seo, open the door," Lisa groans and Jennie snickers into her palm. 

 

"Lisa, I know I'm a walking trademark but why disrespect me in a rainbow unicorn horn and fuzzy pink slides," Mr. Seo looks affronted, but the smile gives his authority a run for the door. The handle turns, and finally the student is revealed.

 

What next sounds like a mélange of yells, gasps, but mainly  _ay, whassup dude_!

 

"Mark Lee get your dumbass in here!" Jeno shouts, and people laugh louder.

 

Mark Lee, the personified cliché and possibly every parents wet dream. Former captain of Clemine's basketball team, straight A student, and every girls (or guys, California isn't a place to be judging anyone honestly) crush at one point. Point is, almost everyone in town knows him.

 

"What he cute for? I didn't ask for Mark Lee today! I dressed as a giant baby for extra credit, fuck," Chaeyoung says, and it looks like she's going through some mental crisis. Jaemin overhears and laughs, Chaeyoung whining and smacking his arm, making Renjun and Donghyuck start cackling like little kids. 

 

Mr. Seo claps Mark's back at gestures to the front of the class. "Atta boy, go introduce yourself nerd." Mark clicks his tongue and coughs out a poorly concealed insult, resulting in Mr. Seo jabbing the side of his waist. Mark lets out a yelp and Jeno snorts, scaring Chenle and Jisung.

 

Donghyuck sighs.

 

He will really lose his shit this early in the morning if the class continues like this. 

 

Mark gets in front of the class eventually, and Donghyuck now notices that he's holding a halloween gift basket. It's big, overflowing with candy and _is that a polaroid camera_? People also notice the basket, whispers of  _did he get that?_ or  _who's that for?_ dancing in the air around the confines of the room.

 

Mark nervously clears his throat and Donghyuck tears his eyes off the gift to be respectful.

 

"Hey, I'm Mark Lee, and, uh, I like basketball. It's good to finally be here."

 

The room whoops and Mark's eyes are traveling until they land on Donghyuck. The latter freezes only to immediately turn to look at the ceiling. He misses the tiny smirk on Mark's face and the confused side eye Renjun gives him.

 

Donghyuck prays for lunch time.

 

 

(=^▽^=)

 

 

"Renjun, are we going to Kim's?" Donghyuck asks, dragging Jaemin and Jisung behind him. The boy in question only nods. 

 

Mr. Kim was the AP World teacher, and arguably Donghyuck's second favorite teacher. (Again, he's biased.)

 

The group reaches the classroom shortly, Chenle and Jeno already in the middle of the room. Glancing around, he counts Mina, Tzuyu, Jeongin, Yeri, some seniors, a lot of other juniors, and some sophmores he doesn't recognize. His lips form into a tight line when he sees his ex next to Jeno, and Jaemin knowingly wraps his arm around his shoulders.

 

Once they've settled, the room starts getting rowdy, Mr. Kim yelling how Party City ran out of halloween decorations and how terrible the food was at the staff potluck, which then leads to the heated discussion of how nasty the school lunches are.

 

Donghyuck's lungs are screaming for air, everyone chattering and laughing when Tzuyu cracks a joke about how she caught one of the subs behind the cafeteria smoking a blunt.

 

Once it dies down, Jaemin and Chenle are in the middle of of playing some hybrid form of charades. Donghyuck drowns out the noise of his ex laughing, drowns out the noise of one of the seniors gossiping about the new student she saw earlier, drowns out his thoughts.

 

He doesn't notice the sound the door opening, or the sound of people yelling  _hellos_ ,or the pink faces of girls in front of him that are staring at something behind him.

 

He does, however, notice a familiar hand combing into his hair and clutching it, the stares he's feeling from everyone in the room and his heart goes into overdrive because  _fucking hell_. 

 

His head is pulled back gently, and Donghyuck's suddenly blinking back at the one and only Mark Lee, owl eyes peering at him innocently.

 

What a damn front.

 

There are not so subtle conversations, gasps of maybe shock, and what sounds like Renjun muttering curses under his breath around him and he can't help but redden with embarrassment. 

 

"Hey, sunshine, I'm happy to see you," Mark fucking  _giggles_ and Donghyuck hates the smile that adorns his face, hates the attention from everyone in the room that's gaping at the scene in front of them.

 

He retorts back with, "I absolutely hate you, you know that? Transferring schools, walking in here, grabbing my hair, an-," Donghyuck's cut off with lips against his.

 

They're warm, taste like that stupid strawberry chapstick he always carries on him, and it feels like home and the adrenaline they get when they sneak glances at each other at basketball games, but he realizes that they're at school and pulls away, panicked.

 

Mark whines a little before cupping his cheek and kisses him again, taking Donghyuck by surprise.

 

When they pull away, Donghyuck flushes and sputters weak complaints.

 

"I got you that halloween basket you've been talking about, I know it's not a lot but—" he turns around and gets up to pepper Mark's face in sloppy pecks, cutting the boy off, who bites a grin down.

 

This boy really just did so many things to his heart.

 

Donghyuck smiles, teeth and all. "Baby, you idiot. Thank you. It's perfect, you know you didn't have to do all of this. Cuddles later and watching Scary Movie 3 would've been everything."

 

Perhaps they get lost in the moment, because Mark's eyes widen moments later.

 

"Shit, I have to talk to the basketball coach about joining the team! I gotta go sunshine, see you later! I love you!" Before he leaves, he gives Donghyuck another kiss on his nose and scurries off.

 

He yells back a 'bye, idiot.'

 

An inhumane noise snaps him back to reality and Donghyuck turns his head to friends, whose jaws are wide open.

 

"Bitch, Mark is your boyfriend? And you didn't tell any of us? The fucking audacity, Lee," Renjun cries out, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him like some pinata. Jeno and Jisung are also yelling at him, and he can hear Mina calling someone to explain what just went down.

 

God, he can feel a headache coming.

 

Pinching his nose bridge, he says, "That idiot? No, I have no clue who he is." Chenle and Jaemin start arguing with him, but he can't bother when glancing at the items in the basket.

 

He spots a card hidden behind a bag of dark chocolate, and smiles. That sap. He'll read it later, away from the chaos in the room.

 

He rejoins the conversation and everyone bombards him with questions, and figures that he could humor a few people.

 

Even Mr. Kim barks out a laugh. "I ought to give you both detention, Hyuck," Mr. Kim mused.

 

"Yeah, and I'll tell Taeyong you're bullying me and his brother, Doyoung," Donghyuck laughs back, and Mr. Kim (or Doyoung, fuck formalities when your teacher is your boyfriend's brother's fiancé) only childishly sticks his tongue back at him.

 

How unprofessional of one of the top teachers in the district. 

 

"This day is just so weird," Jaemin murmured, shaking his head. "Donghyuck, I'm starting to think we know nothing about you and we've known you since elementary. Spit it all now, mister." 

 

The bell rings, saving him from more talking.

 

 

(=^▽^=)

 

 

_"I can't believe you kissed me in front of the majority of everyone I know and Doyoung, like he doesn't already clown us back at home! Same with Johnny, why are so many of my teachers related to me in some way, ugh."_

 

_"Sunshine, you love me, hush."_

 

_"You're dead to me, shut up. I hate you so much."_

 

_"Love you too, baby."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk enjoy this i guess?? i used and and commas too many times lmfaoooo


End file.
